Call center agents, whether in a brick and mortar call center or working remotely, need training to become competent at handling all types of calls. Agents-in-training may read documents, watch videos, listen to audio instructions, and/or learn via other traditional learning systems. Some call centers may manually stage mock production calls during training. However, these mock calls are generally pre-determined and may not specifically address the training needs of individual agents.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a method and system to automatically customize training scenarios for individual agents.